The University of Texas Health Science Center at Dallas is a full member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG). The Group's objectives and methods are described in detail in the Group Chairman's application. The GOG is a national collaborative group whose objective is to improve the survival and quality of life of women with genital malignancies through a better understanding of the natural history of the diseases and the design of improved therapy. The Group is multidisciplinary, utilizing surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy and immunotherapy in clinical trials.